


The Travel Guide

by Notmenotthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Memories, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Dean remembers Ruby and her asking to go to a vacation away.





	The Travel Guide

Dean takes a drink of whiskey. He needed a a drink. Ever since what Cas saw in the Empty, or who he saw Dean needed a strong drink. Sam and Ruby. Moron. He knew he would never tell Sam about him and Ruby. It pained him thinking about her. Not romantically, but what could have been.

If he could he would have took her up on her offer and flew to Italy. Dean would have retired and they would have explored the fine art gallery of Italian art. He took another drink.

Avoiding Sam's questions he walks away. He hoped Ruby kept her mouth shut about their brief fling. That is something he kept to himself. He walked to his room, there he looked at the one gift she gave him. A travel book to Italy. She earmarked the places she wanted to go, she said the town of Catania was beautiful. She said that was the place she lived in before she died. 

Dean flipped through the book. She wrote him a message.

"Winchester, you owe me a boat ride. Plus a cooked authentic Italian pizza." 

Ruby.

It was never Dean. His name was always Winchester. She at least admitted it. It was because of Jonathan. Her true love. At least her past life as Matilda. She never forgotten. Dean closes the book and walks out of the room. 

While Dean was out spending time with Jack and Cas, Sam ran out of ink. Frustrated on finding no pens, he went to borrow a pen from Dean. He dug through the drawer and saw a book about Italy. Sam smiled. He figured Dean would want to take a vacation after all this was over. But he figured Florida or the Netherlands. Lots of sinful things. He was about to close the drawer when he saw a tag, curious he went to open it. At least Sam could start making plans to book a vacation to Italy. When he read Ruby's message he was confused. Was that for him? He had no idea. 

Winchester. Ruby always called him Sam. But Dean, she always called him jackass, your brother or asshole. Never Dean. She went out her way to never say Dean's first name ever. What the hell?

He closed the drawer and walked away. He had a million questions but knew better not to ask. He probably wouldn't like the answer. Dean and Ruby. Yeah right. They hated each other. That message was probably there to irritate Dean. Italy? Yeah right. Sam was going to look up vacation packages. God could wait.


End file.
